Ope Ope no Mi
|first = Chapter 504; Episode 398 |previous = A certain doctor |user = Trafalgar D. Water Law |type = Paramecia }} The Ope Ope no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows its user to create a spherical space or "room", in which the user has complete control over the placement and orientation of the objects inside, making the user a . It was eaten by Trafalgar D. Water Law, who was force-fed it by Donquixote Rosinante. The fruit's power was first seen during the Sabaody Archipelago Arc, but the fruit itself was not named or explained in any way until the Punk Hazard Arc. This fruit is called the , because of its unique power to grant another person eternal youth in exchange for the current user's life. The Marines were willing to pay as much as 5,000,000,000 to buy the fruit from a pirate named Diez Barrels. The fruit is also renowned and coveted for allowing the user to perform miraculous surgeries as well as to cure diseases without any known cures and even circumvent physical disabilities. Etymology *"Ope" comes from the word "Operation", as the space the user creates is compared to an "operating room" and the user to a surgeon. *In the Viz Manga and FUNimation subs, it is called the Op-Op Fruit, which also comes from "Operation". Appearance The Ope Ope no Mi is a red heart-shaped fruit resembling a strawberry. It has a stem with a swirling end pointing upwards, and as characteristic of natural Devil Fruits its surface is covered with swirling patterns. The fruit is small enough for Diez Barrels to hold it in between his fingers. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths }} The Ope Ope no Mi grants the user immense spatial abilities, by creating a spherical spatial barrier around him signified by a light blue aura (dubbed ROOM by Law), which then gives him the power to spatially manipulate anything within the territory, such as people, cannonballs, and ships, in what is described as a "surgical" manner. As such, while within the ROOM, he is capable of spatial telekinesis, swap-teleportation and even telepathy. Through this ability, Law can dismember people from a distance without harming them, lift, move or displace objects of any size and switch peoples' "hearts", which is shown to effectively switch souls — Donquixote Doflamingo refers to this technique as the . From its first appearance, Law developed this ability to a great extent over the timeskip as his ROOM now covers a much larger area than it did before. He is also able to instantly switch himself with other objects within ROOM at will, demonstrating a form of teleportation. From its vast power over space, the user can also release spatial energy in the form of high-voltage shocks and create spatial energy blades that can bypass physical flesh, directly destroying internal organs, so long as the ROOM is active and the target is inside. Apparently, after switching people's souls, only the user himself can reverse it, but the recipients' bodies must be present in order for him to restore them back to the original bodies. Law has been shown to be able to take advantage of this aspect of his Devil Fruit by modifying people's bodies in order to force them to return to him so that he can undo the modification he caused in the first place. In the case of switched "souls", Devil Fruit powers are maintained within the original physical body, while voices and other abilities, such as Haki, go along with the switched souls. This was demonstrated when Sanji used his Kenbunshoku Haki in Nami's body, due to Haki originating from the individual's spirit. He can also attach separated parts in any manner he sees fit, such as sticking someone's severed head to a barrel. People separated by this ability are not killed and can still feel their separated parts, regardless of the distance (much like Buggy when he separates himself using the Bara Bara no Mi). Separated parts can be reassembled back to normal. However, while separated they can be temporarily assembled in mixed-up ways or "attached" onto other surfaces, including someone or something else's body. Within his ROOM, Law can perform spatial slicing to cleanly cut through flesh and bone without actually hurting the victim. However, when the cutting power is used on a non-living object, the effect will result as a normal cut, as seen when the SAD gushed out of the container when Law sliced through it. The effect persists even after Law disengages the ROOM. Internal organs removed by this ability will become vulnerable and unprotected. Apparently, victims with Devil Fruit powers still retain their abilities after being cut into pieces by Law, but only parts with "conscience" (i.e. the head) seem to be able to access them while in this state, since parts such as the blood-pumping heart taken from Logia users have shown incapable of using their elemental defenses to protect the extracted organ, which was how Monet died. He can also switch people's places in his ROOM, as seen when he switched the places of Jean Bart and Bepo to protect the latter from a Pacifista in the anime, and also when he switched himself with Doflamingo to prevent Doflamingo's attack from hitting Sanji. He is also able to generate electrical charges like a defibrillator. It is worth noting that the effects caused by this Devil Fruit's operations persist even if the user is rendered unconscious or restrained with Seastone such as Nami and Sanji's minds remaining swapped or Law, Smoker, and Monet still living with their hearts removed from their bodies when the user found himself in such conditions. Also, it has been shown to be possible to use this ability in conjunction with Busoshoku Haki, as seen when Law was able to bypass Smoker's Logia defenses through his Mes technique. Devil Fruit users who have been split by this power will still feel the effects of seawater if one of their body parts has been submerged. It should be noted that when Law creates his ROOM, it remains stationary until Law dismisses it and creates another one, indicating that the user may not be able to move the ROOM once created. This Devil Fruit's spatial abilities can also be applied for medical purposes. The Ope Ope no Mi has been described as having "miraculous" properties, having the ability to cure any kind of illness, but at the same time still requires some extent of medical knowledge in order to be utilized effectively as the fruit's influence only bends but not fully defy biological aspects of those recipient to its life-saving applications and its miraculous healing is actually focused on spatially extracting disease-causing impurities such as bacteria and viruses directly out of the patients' bodies. As such, if a doctor of prodigious medical expertise were to obtain this fruit's power, their medical abilities would be second to none. Being a exceptionally skilled and knowledgeable surgeon and doctor, Law can use this ability to its full potential. He has demonstrated the medical prowess of this fruit by curing himself of Amber Lead Syndrome as a child and again when he cured the giant children at Punk Hazard from their addiction and neutralize the deadly poisoning brought about by Caesar's drugs by extracting the already ingested drugs directly out of their systems. }} The greatest power of this fruit, which has earned its reputation of being the "Ultimate Devil Fruit", is the ability to grant another person eternal youth via the though performing this feat comes at the cost of the current fruit user's life. Doflamingo sought out this fruit in order to trick Law into performing it on him so he could conquer the world and possibly rule over it forever. According to Doflamingo, the World Nobles possess a national treasure and if this treasure is used in combination with the Ope Ope no Mi, it would allow the person to effectively conquer the entire world. Weaknesses A drawback to the fruit is that the user of the Ope Ope no Mi can only use its powers within a specific spherical area, so if the target moves outside the area, they are unaffected by its powers. It appears that Law has to make hand gestures to use certain attacks, though it remains unknown whether this is by necessity or by choice. Furthermore, while Law can control everything within a particular area, if he loses his concentration on an opponent, then they can still move freely, as seen when Vergo was able to retrieve Law's heart while he was distracted. In order for Law to swap objects or people inside the ROOM, it seems that there must be another object to swap with, though this remains unknown. It was also hinted by Smoker that a Logia's intangibility may offer some level of protection from the fruit's powers, since he was seen confronting Law head-on in partial smoke form without having any part of him jumbled up. However, it can be speculated that if a Logia user has a part of them severed by Law's power, then that part of them loses the effects of the user's Devil Fruit; this means that such parts can be harmed without the Logia fruit protecting it from damage, as seen when Caesar killed Monet (a Logia user) by stabbing her separated heart, without the use of Busoshoku Haki or Seastone. In addition, Smoker also strongly insinuated that sufficient proficiency with Haki may offer some level of resistance to the fruit's effects. But in spite of this, Law was able to cut Vergo in half even after the Marine Vice-Admiral invoked Busoshoku Haki throughout the entirety of his body, implying that Law's skill has surpassed Vergo's. In support of Smoker's insinuation, Law was unable to cut through Doflamingo's usage of Busoshoku Haki, with the latter catching the former's sword and stopping Law's attack despite being inside of Law's ROOM. A major weakness of this fruit is that usage of the fruit's abilities depletes the user's stamina; over-usage and exerting to the range limit can even result in shortening of the lifespan. The usage of the Perennial Youth Operation, in particular, will cost the user his or her life. In regards to the fruit's medical applications, a good deal of medical knowledge is required to use the Ope Ope no Mi to its fullest extent. Also, as Donquixote Rosinante pointed out, the fruit's miraculous applications and premises are not divine or in any way omnipotent by nature, and still follows the core rules of science and medical logic, albeit somewhat conditionally. As such, the user must be intellectual enough on how to utilize its powers when circumventing, however slightly, those rules for the advantage (or at least preservation) of recipients to be modified by the fruit's power, in order for him or her to employ the Ope Ope to its utmost medical potential. This implies that "patients" are at risk of dying or being killed accidentally if improperly modified on by someone with meager and questionable skills as a physician who happen to be in possession of the fruit's power. Other than these, the Ope Ope no Mi has no other revealed weaknesses aside from the standard Devil Fruit weakness. Usage Previous User In the past, when a certain doctor ate the fruit, the doctor was able to perform miraculous operations that saved many lives and cured all sorts of diseases in ways that no ordinary surgeon was capable of. Trafalgar Law Law typically uses his Devil Fruit powers in tandem with his swordsmanship, making his sword a "scalpel" of sorts while his powers are active. It was stated by Smoker that the spherical territory generated by Law marks the range of how long Law can affect targets from afar. He generally uses the warping aspect of this power to his advantage, both in and out of battle, to help obtain things that are otherwise beyond his physical reach. He can also use the fruit's powers to aid him in his medical operations, such as by cutting his patients into pieces so as to methodically remove hazardous objects or substances from their bodies, and rejoining them together. It was by using this ability that he managed to remove the Amber Lead that accumulated within his own body, thus saving himself from the otherwise incurable lead poisoning, and is the primary reason why he was force fed the fruit in the first place. In the anime, he was shown cutting his surroundings into pieces and used the debris as projectile weapons in a telekinetic-like manner. Law used this power to turn the people on Punk Hazard, who lost the use of their legs due to a chemical-weapon explosion on the island, into centaurs and satyrs by attaching their upper bodies to the lower bodies of their respective animals. The Ope Ope no Mi makes Law well-suited at fighting long-range battles, since he practically wields full control of an area where anything can happen for as long as his powers are active. However, he is just as formidable in close-range combat, having defeated Vice Admiral Smoker in this manner and later one of the Yeti Cool Brothers using an offensive contact technique. The fruit can be used to grant another person eternal youth in exchange for the current user's life, something Doflamingo originally tried to brainwash Law into doing upon discovering that the child ate the fruit. However, Law states that he has no interest in this particular ability, least of all for his enemy. Named Techniques * : The precursor to all of Law's techniques, Law creates a spherical space around his targets, in which he can manipulate anything he wants in a variety of ways; he cannot perform any of his other techniques outside of this spherical area. This was first seen used against a Marine soldier during the escape from the Human Auctioning House. He can hold off on the activation of his ROOM by creating a small circle around his hand, which later will expand to form the ROOM itself. The size of the ROOM can vary from a few meters wide to surrounding entire buildings and mountains, although larger ROOMs require more effort to maintain. The color of the ROOM is transparent, with only the boundaries visible in a light blue aura, so Law can keep his ROOM unnoticed by enemies if he expands it to a size beyond their line of sight. Despite the ROOM being stationary, in both One Piece: Gigant Battle 2 and One Piece: Super Grand Battle X, it can be "carried around" as Law can create a ROOM around himself but cannot place it anywhere else if so; though there are also times where for his subsequent techniques, Law himself does not need to be within a ROOM for them to take effect. Depending on the source of media, ROOM is either written in all capitals in English text (ROOM), or in katakana. * : Law's basic offensive technique. Law cleanly cuts his target without actually harming them. The separated body parts seem to maintain a connection similar to Buggy when using his Bara Bara no Mi powers. While Law has never called this technique before using it, he named it while explaining Radio Knife. Law first demonstrated this move against a Marine soldier outside the Human Auctioning House in the Sabaody Archipelago, using it in combination with "Shambles". The literal reading of the kanji is setsudan (with amputate being one of its meanings), while an amputation is the removal of a body extremity by trauma, prolonged constriction, or surgery. :* : An advanced version of Amputate. Law charges his sword with electricity in a similar manner to his Counter Shock move and then quickly slashes his enemy, which results in the target being separated into several segments while also suffering an electric shock. It was used for the first time against Trebol inside his ROOM after using Shambles to swap his position with Doflamingo. The cutting itself, like Law's regular slash attacks, is not harmful; however, it differs from them as it prevents the target from briefly being able to reattach their own body, and is meant to be a counter to any abilities where one can re-assemble themselves from Law's original amputation abilities. A radio knife is a surgical instrument that uses a high-frequency electric arc to cut away or through tissue. In Pirate Warriors 3, Law performs it the same way during the attack's debut; through a sideways somersault/side flip to his right while re-sheathing his nodachi. However, in One Piece: Burning Blood, Law instead slashes his target multiple times instead of slashing once with a different type of acrobatic flip, and the damage visibly occurs as soon as Law re-sheaths his blade upon successfully connecting; also in the game it can only by Law in his Duel DLC form. * : Within the space created with ROOM, Law can switch the places of any object inside the space. An example is when he switched a decapitated Marine's head for a cannonball coming towards him, attaching the ball of iron back to where the Marine's head used to be. This was first seen being used against a Marine soldier during the escape from the Human Auctioning House. Interestingly, it is shown that he can bring objects to himself without the need for switching with another object. He can also use this move to switch himself with other objects in order to dodge attacks or for transportation purposes. In the VIZ manga, it is called Chambres, which is French for "rooms," while in the FUNimation dub, it retains its original name. :* : During his confrontation against the Straw Hat Pirates, Law showed that he can use Shambles to swap non-physical items such as souls, effectively putting one person in another one's body, though before he can do this he needs to do a thrusting motion at each person, to bring their "heart" out, although if the 'hearts' are already not in the original body he simply needs to make a gesture without the thrusting motion. In the case of Tashigi, switching hearts made her lose consciousness. He later used this attack to bring Franky and Tony Tony Chopper back to their original bodies. This technique was named by Doflamingo. In the Viz manga, this is called the Personality-Switching Surgery. 's warship.]] * : Law uses his ability to levitate an object within his ROOM in a telekinetic manner. To use this technique, Law performs a lifting motion with his index finger (by pointing upwards). This technique is first seen being used against the G-5 Marines, and is powerful enough to lift a battleship and some of the surrounding water into the air. He can also use Takt to raise stone thorns from the ground to impale his enemies. In some forms of One Piece media (such as the Pirate Warriors series), it is spelled as Tact with a "c" instead via English text. "Tact" can mean "skill" and also "sense of touch". * : Law scans people inside his ROOM by imbuing his sword with the fruit's energy and beaming it through the crowd, using it much like an x-ray machine. This allows him to see the location of any items on the scanned people, selectively swapping away any items they may have on their person. It was first used to steal all the Den Den Mushis from a group of G-5 Marines. In the Pirate Warriors series, it functions similar to the "Scope" ability used by Chopper, implying that Law can use this ability to also find weakpoints on one's person as well. * : Law strikes his opponent in the chest with his bare hand, causing their heart to expel out of their body, encased in a glass-like cube. This attack leaves a cube-shaped hole on the opponent's body where the heart was. It presumably tires the victim in some way, since Smoker panted heavily after Law succeeded at depriving him of his heart, although it does not kill the victim. It was first seen being used on Smoker. Since all body parts severed with Law's abilities still act as if they were still intact, squeezing or beating the heart-cube inflicts great pain and internal damage to the victim, making this technique suitable for subduing and controlling people. Puncturing the heart will cause instant death. Mes means "Scalpel" or "Knife" in Dutch, which is what the Japanese term for scalpel, Mesu, is derived from. In the Viz manga and FUNimation subs, it is called Scalpel. * : Law places both of his thumbs onto his opponent's chest and releases a strong electrical surge like a defibrillator. This technique was strong enough to defeat Scotch. He can also use just his thumbs for this technique as shown in his battle with Vergo. Later, it was shown that he can use it with just one hand while the other was cut off. A countershock is an electric shock that is applied to the chest to restore the normal rhythm of the heart. In the Pirate Warriors games, Law is able to send a whole electrical current through an entire ROOM as well, in order to strike multiple targets; in Pirate Warriors 3, Law can also perform it through firing an electrical forward torrent if used during a Kizuna Rush Special Attack. Law is also able to send a shock through another surface as well, such as through the ground while inside a ROOM in One Piece: Great Pirate Colosseum. In most of these cases, Law himself does not need to properly contact a target in order to unleash the surge. Oddly enough in Super Grand Battle! X, as Law's side strong attack, he is able to use it without an active ROOM. * : While aiming at his target, Law rushes towards them with his sword stretched out in order to stab them. Once the sword connects, Law makes it "fire" like a gun, making the target bleed in the aimed spot while pushing them back a fair distance. Law's signature ability of being able to cut objects from afar can still be used while performing this move, as seen when he cut through Trebol's Hanamizu Shinken Shirahadori without having to touch it with his sword, but the move can still be blocked by hitting the blade from the side. It was first used against Trebol, but was interrupted by Doflamingo before it made contact. Its first successful use was against Doflamingo himself. A targeting reticule similar to his Scan also appears on Law's hands or on the blade itself while he is preparing the attack. Only the "injection" part of the attack's name is rendered in kanji, via its literal reading being "chuusha". Via its debut appearance outside of the manga in One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3, the gun-shot sound is not applied; while in Burning Blood, the force of the attack is enough to fire a blast of energy forward from a distance upon stabbing. In the former case however, the ROOM created beforehand from Law's prior attack strings leading up to the C4~2 (Square x3, Triangle x2) input or his R1 ability will oddly enough, disappear when Law prepares and unleashes the attack despite Injection Shot being a ROOM-based technique. * : This is Law's strongest technique. Law creates a short blade of energy before stabbing his opponent with it. This technique destroys his victim's internal organs without leaving any external wounds. According to Law, not even someone of Doflamingo's caliber can survive this. This was first used to fatally wound Doflamingo, though he managed to mitigate the worst of the effects by stitching his damaged organs back together with his string ability. A gamma knife is a method of radiosurgery which is used to treat brain tumors. In the anime and other recent media, the color of the energy is shown as pale-green. * : A technique used when Law had his right arm severed by Doflamingo. After using Takt on his severed arm, Law makes it spin. Because the arm is still holding Law's sword, it effectively ends up acting like a buzzsaw that cuts the opponent in a vertical motion. It was first used to defeat Trebol. However, via one of Law's DLC forms in One Piece: Burning Blood, the attack is instead used by levitating and buzzsaw-twirling the blade in front without Law's arm being detached and gripping it, along with purple energy that trails his sword emitted by his Radio Knife. It is also used the same way in Great Pirate Colosseum, only without the said energy. The kanji's literal reading is Shi no Tou (tou being an alternate way to read the kanji for "katana"), while Sterben means "to die" or "dying" in German, and is sometimes used to describe deaths that occur at hospitals. Video Game-only Attacks * : A technique only used in the video game One Piece: Gigant Battle! 2 New World. Standing in one side of ROOM, Law slashes from top to bottom. In surgery, a resection is the act of removing part or all of a body part, such as an internal organ; while an ablation is removal of material form surfaces of an object through erosive processes (such as vaporization and/or chipping). Used as one of his basic attacks, where it must be done via charging up his neutral basic attack input for around a second. The kanji's literal reading is setsujo. * : A technique only used in the video game One Piece: Gigant Battle! 2 New World. While down on one knee, Law teleports himself from one side of the ROOM to the other via his Shambles. The literal reading of the kanji is kyuukyuu. * : A technique only used in the video game One Piece: Gigant Battle! 2 New World. After getting into a crouching position on his knees upon landing from the air, Law creates ROOM with him in its center and slashes horizontally-outward via a sweeping slash. The kanji's literal reading is Furyo no Jiko, and is it used as one of his midair attacks. * : A technique only used in the video game One Piece: Gigant Battle! 2 New World. Standing in one side of ROOM, Law slashes from bottom to top. A transection is a division by cutting across or a cross-section along a long axis. Like his Amputate, it oddly enough has the same kanji and literal reading as the said technique (setsudan). This was due to the attack being named before Law named his basic Amputation ability in the manga/anime. * : A technique that appears in the video game One Piece: Gigant Battle! 2 New World, where it is used as his strongest special attack. In the space created from ROOM centered around himself, Law cuts those within many times with rapid slashes as he slowly moves forward, then finalizes it by replacing the victim's head with a cannonball via Shambles. **A similar technique is also used as his inverted C3 (Triangle x2, Square) in the One Piece: Pirate Warriors games, where he simply cuts with his sword rapidly (flailing it around with a single hand) while standing stationary, and instead ends it with a Takt. The original version of the move can be somewhat replicated if Law uses his R1 ability to lay down another ROOM during the inverted C3 to instantly transition into the C5 (Square X4, Triangle) version of his Shambles. **In One Piece: Super Grand Battle! X however, this acts as Law's Secret Attack, and is a variation on his wide-scale slash used to defeat Vergo. First for the intro scene, Law forms a large ROOM to lift up a marine ship (via Takt) much like at Punk Hazard, then cuts it in half. A large ROOM on the arena forms as Law stands from the foreground, slashing away at the space to cut up all targets within it 16 times; then just like in Gigant Battle! 2 New World, he ends it with a Shambles via snapping his fingers to replace his target(s)' head(s) with an incendiary object, only he instead uses a blue bomb with a fuse (also used by the midair strong attack version of his Shambles in the same game). * : Law draws Kikoku for a spinning slash attack forward. Used as his side weak attack in One Piece: Super Grand Battle! X, where it can be tapped for more spins/hits while also having enhanced range via ROOM. Can also be used in midair akin to Senkaigiri, only at a forward angle slanted-upward (though he first delays himself in a small drop then rises upward-forward after the first two spins). * : Law slashes upward in an outward slash to launch his target. Used as his upward weak attack in One Piece: Super Grand Battle! X, where it can have enhanced range via ROOM. * : Law's neutral strong attack in One Piece: Super Grand Battle! X, where he slashes outward across in front of himself. Can have its range enhanced by ROOM. It should be noted that the term "nagiharai" (lit. mow sweep) is a term for "mowing down", with the "nagi" part being written in hiragana instead of kanji (薙ぎ). * : The followup to Nagiharai via second input, where Law reaps downward with Kikoku. Used in One Piece: Super Grand Battle! X and can have its range enhanced by ROOM. * : Akin to the aforementioned Kaitengiri, only Law rises upward at a slight forward angle; can also tap the button for more spins/hits like the said Kaitengiri as well. Used as his upward strong attack in One Piece: Super Grand Battle! X, and can have its range enhanced by ROOM. * : Used in Pirate Warriors 2 and 3'' as his Level 2 Special Attack. Law creates a large ROOM, then tosses his up his sheath into the air and pulls Kikoku back with both hands gripping it over his shoulder. He then does an extremely wide slash that affects the entirety of the said ROOM, then afterwards catches his sheath to re-holster Kikoku. This is most likely a nod to his finishing slash against Vergo which split the majority of Punk Hazard in half; the quote for the name of this attack is also the same one Law speaks word-for-word, only he does not speak out its name in-game until ''Pirate Warriors 3. History According to Diez Barrels, this fruit was once eaten by a doctor in the past. This doctor became a legend, as the Ope Ope no Mi allowed him to perform miraculous operations that cured all kinds of diseases. When Donquixote Doflamingo escaped Mariejois, he took with him the knowledge of the Holy Land's national treasure, which would allow him to conquer the entire world if he were to combine it with the Ope Ope no Mi's ability to grant him eternal life. For this reason, he sought for this Devil Fruit. About six months after his brother, Donquixote Rosinante, left the crew with Law to search for a cure for Amber Lead Syndrome, Doflamingo got news of the Ope Ope no Mi being sold to the Marines by a pirate who did not know of the fruit's true potential, and contacted Rosinante to inform him of this. Doflamingo ordered the two runaways to return to the crew, and once the crew stole this fruit from the transaction, Rosinante was to eat the fruit and use its powers to heal Law. What Doflamingo did not inform his younger brother, however, is that he intended to order Rosinante to use the Perennial Youth Operation on him, granting Doflamingo eternal life. Rosinante had already figured out Doflamingo's unspoken intention, and, being a spy for the Marines who already possessed a Devil Fruit power, decided to circumvent this transaction himself, so he could feed the fruit to Law and save him from the Amber Lead Syndrome. Eventually, Rosinante succeeded in stealing the Ope Ope no Mi and was en route to Law when his clumsiness caused him to tumble off a cliff. He was then subsequently ambushed by the pirates from whom he stole the fruit. Despite being shot all over, Rosinante successfully returned to Law with the fruit and force-fed it to him, giving him the power to save himself from the Amber Lead Syndrome. When Doflamingo is notified about this by Rosinante himself, he grew infuriated by this setback as he never wanted Law to eat the fruit in the first place. Regardless, Doflamingo recomposed himself and decided to shift his plan, planning to "educate" Law into seeing the importance of dying for him, unaware that Law heard this heartless comment while hidden. Law, on the other hand, plotted to use this power, amongst everything else he has, to defeat Doflamingo and avenge Rosinante. Ever since Law betrayed the crew, the Donquixote Pirates have been desperate to retrieve the power in order to grant Doflamingo eternal youth while acknowledging that Law would not perform the operation onto Doflamingo. They ultimately failed when Monkey D. Luffy defeated Doflamingo and the entire crew was arrested. Translation and Dub Issues The technique "Shambles" has been translated by Viz as "Chambres", the French word for rooms. In addition, this translation has also been seen romanized on the cover of Chapter 1 of One Piece Party. Trivia *The powers of Ope Ope no Mi are essentially an inversion of the powers belonging to the Bara Bara no Mi; with Law splitting everything else instead of himself (though it is revealed that Law can utilize the power on himself, as he did with his own heart). The main difference, then, is that Law must manually perform some action to modify himself, whereas one with the Bara Bara no Mi will reflexively separate if need be. *This is the first Devil Fruit used by a Supernova to be named (other than Luffy's), 158 chapters after its initial appearance. *Counter Shock is similar to Enel's technique Vari, albeit without specifying the voltage. *This is one of the two Devil Fruits confirmed to shorten the user's lifespan if used in a particular way with the other one being the Chiyu Chiyu no Mi. While overuse of the Ope Ope no Mi powers does shorten the user's life, the use of the Perennial Youth Operation also forfeits the user's life. *This fruit's appearance of a peach, along with its ability to give eternal youth, may be a reference to the mythological Peaches of Immortality. In Chinese mythology, peaches symbolize immortality, or the wishes of a long and healthy life. *The Ope Ope no Mi's price, 5,000,000,000, is the second highest monetary value to be ever stated in the series, the highest being Doflamingo's offer to sell Riku Dold III the rights to rule Dressrosa for 10,000,000,000. *The Ope Ope no Mi is one of the few Devil Fruits to show a limit to the frequency of its use or that fatigues the user. Most other Devil Fruit abilities can seemingly be used endlessly without draining the user's physical stamina. References External Links *Surgery - Wikipedia article on the concept the fruit's power revolves around. *Operating Theater - Wikipedia article on the type of room Law's ROOM is based on. *Dissection - Wikipedia article on one of the applications of the fruit's power. *Defibrillation - Wikipedia article on the concept Law's Counter Shock is based on. *Amputation - Wikipedia article about the main usage of the fruit's power. *Electrosurgery - Wikipedia article on the concept Law's Radio Knife is based on. *Radiosurgery - Wikipedia article on the concept Law's Gamma Knife is based on. *Eternal Youth - Wikipedia article about the aspect of this fruit's ultimate ability. *Peach - Wikipedia article about the fruit that the Ope Ope no Mi takes the form of. Site Navigation fr:Ope Ope no Mi ca:Ope Ope no Mi it:Ope Ope pl:Ope Ope no Mi Category:Paramecia